


Bring Me Something Sweet

by fallingjustanotherwaytofly



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's pretty much it, they bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjustanotherwaytofly/pseuds/fallingjustanotherwaytofly
Summary: "You can try and sweet talk your way out of this all day long, He Tian, but these cupcakes aren't gonna' bake themselves."He Tian wakes up with a sweet tooth and Mo Guan Shan is in charge of fixing it.





	Bring Me Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm disgusted with myself for writing this fluff

"How come yours keep turning out so fancy while mine look like a pile of shit?"  
  
"Because it takes a gentle hand to properly ice a cupcake; something _you_ don't have."

                                __________________________________

It all started when He Tian woke up with a sweet tooth. He saw no reason to go out and buy something when he could just text his precious Mountain and have him bring over something sweet to eat.

 

A few rings later the call connected.

"WOULD YOU FUCK OFF AND LET ME SLEEP, CHICKEN DICK!"  
  
He Tian smiled to himself, even when Mo Guan Shan was yelling at him it sounded like the angels were singing, "Good morning to you too, Mountain~"  
  
There was a groan on the other line, "Do you know how early it is?! What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"You~"  
  
"Alright goodby-"  
  
"Aww don't be like that, babe! Come over!"  
  
"It's 8 in the morning! Like Hell I'm gonna’ come over!"  
  
"Don't be like that! I miss you!"  
  
"Tch, yeah right. Just tell me what you want already."  
  
"Something sweet~"

"That's it, I'm hanging up-"  
  
"I'm serious! Come bring me something sweet! Like cookies or cake! Then you can go back to bed with me~"  
  
There was silence for a few moments. He Tian pulled the phone away from his ear for a second, just to see if Mo had ended the call.  
  
"Fuckin'  _fine._ I'm getting up now, you piece of shit."  
  
He Tian smiled knowing he had won.  
  
"Get here soon! I hate waiting~"  
  
"I'll get there when I get there."  
  
"You're the best, babe. I love you~"  
  
"Yeah yeah... _loveyoutoo_ ," Mo grumbled, "now piss off so I can get ready."  
  
The line went dead before He Tian could respond.

__________

  
About an hour and a half later He Tian heard the familiar, not so quiet, banging of Mo's fist against the apartment door.  
  
"Open up already!"  
  
He Tian, freshly showered and dressed in sweatpants and a white tank top, walked to the door to let the other in, "You're late you know, I was getting worried~"  
  
Mo pushed He Tian out of the way as he walked straight to the kitchen and placed two armfuls of grocery bags on the counter. He Tian took note of the fact that Mo was wearing one of _his_ shirts.  
  
"Christ, Guan Shan, I wanted a muffin or something, not a fuckin' bakery."  
  
"You like cupcakes?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Mo leaned against the counter and gave He Tian a smirk, "Good! Because that's what we're having! Now help me get everything out."  
  
He Tian looked through the grocery bags with confusion on his face, "I'm not seein' any cupcakes, Momo." He Tian turned to see Mo staring back at him, looking disgustingly pleased with himself.  
  
"That's because we haven't made them yet."  
  
" _We_? If I'm not mistaken I so nicely asked _you_ to _bring_ me something to eat."  
  
Mo moved from his spot against the counter to stand in front of He Tian, "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"  
  
Like always, when Mo was being particularly sassy in the kitchen, He Tian picked him up and sat him down on the counter so they could flirt it out (even though Mo ultimately gets his way every time). He Tian settled himself between Mo's thin legs and ran his hands up his thighs, "Mmm, nothing's ever easy when it comes to you, Don't Close Mountain. Just one of the many ways you drive me crazy and one of the many reasons why I love you so very much~"  
  
Mo didn't bat an eye at such a cheesy line, "You can try and sweet talk your way out of this all day long, He Tian, but these cupcakes aren't gonna' bake themselves."  
  
He Tian grabbed Mo by his butt and pulled him forward, taking in the smell of Mo's vanilla body wash, "And if I refuse to help?"  
  
Mo slowly wrapped his arms around He Tian's neck, running his fingers through the soft, black locks just the way He Tian likes it. Mo smiled to himself when he heard the other groan. He leaned forward and placed a kiss against He Tian's jaw, slowly kissing his way up to his ear and whispered, "You starve; now go preheat the oven."  
  
He hopped off the counter and, like always, left He Tian too flustered to argue.

                                __________________________________

  
"Then why don't you _show_ me how it's done?"  
  
"Fine, pay attention."  
  
He Tian put down his piping bag, filled with red icing, and leaned in close to Mo. He watched as the other iced the chocolate cupcake with a steady hand, slow and precise. The yellow icing made Mo’s pale hands look porcelain, "I bet it's because you're left handed, Momo. That must be why yours turn out so fancy." He brought Mo’s left hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.  
  
Mo chuckled, "I can ice cupcakes just as well with my right hand."  
  
"Because you're so _gentle_?" He Tian teased.  
  
Mo couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks, "Oh shut it- just finish your batch already!"  
  
He Tian laughed and wrapped his arms around Mo from behind, "Am I not _gentle_  enough for you, my sweet cupcake~"  
  
The mood changed.  
  
"Never, ever-" Mo took a cupcake and shoved it into He Tian's face, "call me that again."  
  
He Tian wiped away some of the red icing, "I can't believe you just smashed one of _my_ beautiful cupcakes into _my_ beautiful face."  
  
"You should be thanking me, it's an improvement."  
  
"Then it's only fair to smash one of your perfect cupcakes into your perfect face." He Tian said as he reached around Mo and grabbed a yellow cupcake. He stopped when Mo grabbed the front of his tank top and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"You're on."  
 __________

"You better help me clean all this up."  
  
With bits of cupcake and icing sticking to their bodies the two boys stood side by side, examining the mess they had made after their 10-minute long cupcake fight.  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Don’t blame me, you were the one who wanted cupcakes to begin with."  
  
"I wanted something _sweet_ ; It didn't have to be cupcakes."  
  
"Well, now you get nothing. What a waste."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say I get _nothing_ ," He Tian scooped Mo up, holding him bridal style, "You have enough icing on you to classify as a cupcake~"  
  
"You're disgusting. I'm leaving-"  
  
"No, you're not," He Tian leaned in and gave Mo a kiss, "you're comin' with me!" and headed towards his bed.  
  
Mo sighed, "Fine, but don't think this will get you out of cleaning."  
  
"You know me so well, Guan Shan."

**Author's Note:**

> gross, i know


End file.
